FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to the field of providing stylized decorative designs on surfaces, and particularly to the field of craft paints for forming painted designs with hand-applied, color bead matrix patterns of three-dimensional beads of paint closely spaced together to visually merge to form designs of lines or fields of color.